


A Bride for Seven Brothers

by StrawberryChampagne



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Sweet Transvestite - Freeform, F/M, Harems, Homesteading, Hookers with a heart of gold, I have totally read too many Harlequin Romance and said But What If They Had An Orgy, Love, Marriage, Orgy, Reverse Harem, Sibling Incest, Wild West, homemaker, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryChampagne/pseuds/StrawberryChampagne
Summary: It was late fall of 1872 when Sarah Jane first saw the advertisement: SEVEN BROTHERS SEEK BRIDE, followed by the address to write for more information.After a full year of courtship by mail she goes west to marry Carter Carter in love with the man whose been writing to her all this time.What she doesn't realise is she has made a terrible mistake. There is no Carter Carter, only Beau, Daniel, Markus, Silas, Luke, Adam, and Will. The seven brothers who have been writing her together this last year and it's their intention to have one wife, Sarah Jane.She learns that propriety is different in Last Leg Wyoming, where the Doctor is a Married Lesbian, the Mayor wears Ladies dresses, the Ladies Auxiliary isn't actually auxiliary to anything and half it's members are whores.Beneath the smiles, and the love in which they shower her, are seven deeply broken men that may help her learn there's more ways to live than that perfect home she dreamed of in Boston.Due to issues with plagrisim coming strictly from the version on AO3 This story has been relocated please see ch9 for links to Tapas Wattpad Royal Road and Scribblehub
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Consent is important

Did you just find this? Go to chapter 9 to see the links to every where else this is posted


	2. Chapter 2

If I create something.


	3. Chapter 3

You should need my consent to steal it and post it elsewhere


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately the archive is letting some random take every thing


	5. Chapter 5

Every fic and every coment


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic* 
> 
> Is this thing on?

And archiving them en masse without permission m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fell pretty flat. A shit ton of hits no Kudos no comments one bookmark from my bestie and a comment from another friend. I'm likely going to work on other stuff for a while since the only people that liked it liked me first and just thinking about working on this makes me feel like shit.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't build you a better ship Miss Rose.
> 
> EDIT: IT'S NOT SHIT SOMEONE LIKES IT SHE REALLY LIKES IT IMMA GO WRITE MORE NOW YAYYYYYYYY


	7. Chapter 7

This is theft. End of story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also now on Inkitt Scribblehub Royal Road Tapas (ugh Tapas) and Wattpad.
> 
> If your on any of those sites a follow and a vote would be much appreciated (it's always StrawberryChampagne1 StrawberryChampagne or StrawberryChamp depending on the username restrictions.)
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping me going when I was so sure this whole thing was a wasted endeavor. You guys make it worth while.


	8. Chapter 8

You do not have my permission to steal and repost my work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a weird twist... I went to publish ch 9 and was like... Where the fuck is chapter 8. And this is how I discovered I only hit like half the sites with 8 so... Sorry? If you really want 9 now it's live on WattPad already


	9. AO3 IS A CESSPOOL

Did you know AO3 has a problem with Mirror sites and the whole thing being stolen having your information stripped and reposted 

I had contacted support when I stopped posting here and was told tough titties.

AO3 is not for original works and posting them here actively impedes my ability to post them for profit at a later date as I can not keep up with the DMCA take downs that all came back to this site. 

Also AO3 Will not allow me to link my KoFi at all

I was recently informed that I failed to redirect my readers here back to the other places I post.

You can find it here

[On Tapas ](https://tapas.io/episode/1795517%7D)

On Tapas I get Ad Revenue once I reach 100 subs

[Scribblehub](https://www.scribblehub.com/read/136217-a-bride-for-seven-brothers/chapter/136222)

Scribblehub is kinda weird and I'm not a huge fan but it's there If you like the site

[Royal Road](https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/33489/a-bride-for-seven-brothers)

Royal Road says they'll pay you but IDK

[WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228705500-a-bride-for-seven-brothers)

WattPad has an app and I am most active there as there is a huge community that engages

Come read the next 10 chapters. I am currently working on 19 whoo!


End file.
